


through the roof of the night

by frausorge



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, San Jose Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: On the flight home.
Kudos: 4





	through the roof of the night

**Author's Note:**

> Set on February 15, 2020. Title from Pink Floyd.

Martin started his playlist as soon as they sat down, but lots of guys still reach over Brenden to give Martin fistbumps, which he returns calmly. Nose shakes Martin's shoulder as hard as he hugged him on the ice. Nose is a good egg; he can stay. Not, of course, that Brenden has any say over who's staying or going. This win won't change the trajectory of their season, or Brenden's own trajectory either. All it can change is right now, tonight: the chatter filling the plane, Martin's easy sprawl—and that's enough. Brenden leans back and closes his eyes.


End file.
